


finale

by rhysgore



Series: shimadacest week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: He’s the responsible one- even if he’d like to shed that responsibility, just for a day, just enough to love his brother the way he wants to, he can’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love not finishing things on time
> 
> day 3: secrets/late night rendezvous

In his dream, it feels like there’s a dog on top of him. Hanzo is vaguely aware of a pressure on his lower torso, and something wet across his face, but still asleep, there’s nothing he can really do but twitch away from the sensation.

 

“Mmm,” he mumbles, wrinkling his nose. The feeling is somewhat slimy- not completely unpleasant, but Hanzo still shies away from whatever it actually is. He’s still half asleep, but every second brings him closer to consciousness, dragging him out of the warm embrace of unconsciousness. “Getoff.”

 

“- what I’m trying to do.” The voice is murky, but pleasantly familiar. “Hey, come on. Wake up.”

 

Hanzo blinks once, twice, and the darkness around him blurs into focus. The shape of whatever is sitting on him sharpens into his brother, grinning, and straddling his chest wearing nothing but a thin green bathrobe. His silhouette is illuminated by moonlight streaming in from the open window, and he looks like an angel. 

 

The sight simultaneously sends blood rushing through Hanzo’s body, and makes him freeze up in fear.

 

“Genji,” he says, a warning which goes completely ignored as Genji leans down to plant a kiss to his chest, wet and sloppy, just as it had been in his dream. “Genji.” This time, his voice is harsh enough to elicit a response, and Genji sits back up, cocking his head to the side and looking disappointed. His hands are still wandering, despite Hanzo’s best efforts, stroking up his sides as Hanzo looks on disapprovingly.

 

“What is it? Do you not want me to touch you?”

 

Hanzo sighs, internally. Time and time again, he fails to understand how Genji can oversimplify everything that’s going on between them to this high a degree. How he can fail to realize that even though they want each other and most of the household staff are happy enough to look the other way, their relationship is still a dangerous secret that could hurt them, or their father, or their family name. How he can continue to sneak into Hanzo’s room night after night, despite what could happen to him if he was caught just once.

 

He’s given people plenty of opportunities to catch him. They both have- Hanzo can’t pretend Genji’s the only one at fault here, like he doesn’t keep letting Genji into his bed every time he appears outside the window. He’s complicit in this as well.

 

But still…

 

He’s the older brother. He’s the heir.  _ He’s _ the responsible one- even if he’d like to shed that responsibility, just for a day, just enough to love his brother the way he wants to, he can’t. And he needs to take responsibility for the choices they’ve both made that have led them here.

 

“We can’t keep doing this, Genji.”

 

His brother generally wears his heart on his sleeve, and Hanzo has learned over the years to notice when he’s deliberately repressing emotions. Now is one such instance. Genji’s eyes widen, then narrow, and he swallows hard. The line of his jaw stiffens, muscles tensing. The hands on Hanzo’s side slow, then stop.

 

“Oh,” he says, and it’s the single syllable that breaks Hanzo’s heart. Quiet and defeated.  _ What’s wrong? What did I do? Do you still love me? _

 

“You-” Hanzo’s voice catches in his throat. He can’t say the words while looking at Genji, so he forces his gaze away, staring at the wall instead. “You should leave. I am sorry.”

 

Hanzo half wants Genji to yell at him, to hit him, to ask  _ why, why would you do this, how  _ could _ you do this to me,  _ but he won’t.

 

“Okay.” Hanzo feels something shifting on top of him, but the pressure on his chest doesn’t lessen, even as he watches Genji get off and slide to the floor. He still looks angelic- the moonlight gleams off his skin and eyes, and he glows as he straightens out his robe, and heads to the door.

  
As he leaves, the room grows unnaturally quiet, and Hanzo wants nothing more than to  _ scream. _


End file.
